Help Me Not To Feel Alone
by Aurora De Logan
Summary: Después de la muerte de su amado novio, Raven siente un vacío completo en su interior. Se siente sola. Cierto Titán se preocupa por ella. Quiere ayudarla a no sentirse sola. Quiere hacerle saber que, aunque lo más preciado en su vida se halla marchado, ella no está sola. Nunca lo estará…


_Lectores de FanFiction. No estoy muerta! Después de no escribir en MUCHO tiempo (por razones personales, nah, por que me fui de vacaciones) llegue con un pequeño One-Shot algo diferente a mis historias de siempre. Espero que sea de su agrado. _

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen le pertenecen a _**_DC Comics y Warner Bros_**

* * *

¿Porque a ella? De todas las personas del mundo ¿le tenía que pasar a ella? Ella quien no ha hecho nada para que la vida la odie. Sí, es la hija de Trigon. Si, fue enviada a destruir el mundo. Pero eso no significa que sea mala. Ella es una persona que día a día pone su vida en riesgo para salvar a gente inocente, siendo ella inocente también. Al parecer todo está en contra de Raven. Tiene sentimientos puros, pero no los puede mostrar. La gente la discriminaba solo por su ascendencia. Y cuando encuentra el amor verdadero la vida se lo quita. Si, Raven acaba de perder al amor de su vida, Garfield Mark Logan. Su novio. Se fue tras una batalla con una pandilla. El bastardo que lo asesinó estaba armado. Sacó su pistola y disparó sin piedad. La bala aterrizó en su estómago. Lo llevamos rápidamente al hospital. Pero su cuerpo no resistió mucho tiempo.

Raven se encontraba sentada frente a la camilla del cadáver de su novio. Observándolo silenciosamente. Me acerqué a ella y pose mi mano sobre su hombro. Ella volteó a verme, una lágrima cruzaba su rostro. Me veía en silencio.

-Recuerdo que fue lo último que dijo- habló finamente volviendo a dirigir la mirada el chico en la camilla

No pude decir nada. Solo la seguí observando en silencio.

-"Raven, mantén a los Titanes unidos. Te amo"-dijo ella, la voz se le quebró al pronunciar las últimas dos palabras.

-Él era muy importante para todos nosotros- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, no sabía que hacer o que decir

-Era tu mejor amigo ¿cierto?-dijo ella conectando sus ojos con los míos

-Sí-fue lo único que respondí. Una lágrima se escapó de mi único ojo humano

-Cyborg- dijo ella levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia mí

Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se paró enfrente de mí. Observándome. Después de unos segundos empezó a llorar. Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos. Ella me abrazó por la cintura.

-No quiero…no quiero olvidarlo-dijo Raven entre sollozos

-Shhh…no lo haremos-dije acariciando su espalda

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar Cyborg? ¿Por qué a él?-dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.

Pude ver todo el dolor reflejado en sus ojos amatistas. El dolor de haber perdido a su ser amado

-La muerte casi siempre ocurre cuando menos lo esperamos Raven, nos duele, pero tenemos que aceptarla, no importa cuán difícil sea. Nunca estuvimos preparados para algo así, sucedió todo muy rápido. Te diría que el tiempo cura este tipo de perdidas, pero no es tan pronto como uno piensa, por el contrario, conforme pasen los días empezaras a extrañarlo más, pero debes de ser fuerte y honrar su memoria. Te será difícil pero debes seguir caminando porque así es como él querría verte. Es normal que sientas tristeza, ambos la sentimos, pero tenemos que seguir adelante, aquí estoy para ayudarte a seguir. Recuerda que siempre tendrás un hombro en el cual apoyarte.- le dije suavemente

Ella rodó unas pocas lágrimas más y se recargó en mi pecho. La abracé un poco más fuerte. Sentía todo su dolor. A todos nos dolió. Pero no puedo imaginar cuanto le dolió a ella. Ella lo amaba en realidad.

-Gracias-susurró aun abrazaba a mí

-Te quiero hermanita-le dije de igual modo

Siempre recordaremos a Garfield Logan, mejor conocido como "Chico Bestia". Querido amigo y amado novio. Y sin duda…un héroe.

* * *

_Bueno, es algo (MUY) corto y como dije al principio es algo diferente a mis historias regulares. Me di cuenta que no hay muchos fics que hablen de la relación de Raven y Cyborg claro que como amigos/"hermanos". Así que decidí captar más o manos esa idea. De Cyborg ayudando a Raven en todo. No sé si pude dar a entender eso pero ustedes díganme ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría que me dejaran un comentario. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y los vemos en otra historia._

_P.D: Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible "Acontecimientos y "Titanes". Aun no podría decirles fecha pero si será pronto (espero)_

_~De Logan _


End file.
